The Ocean's Agony
by sladespeare
Summary: What if Percy hadn't jumped into Tartarus to save Annabeth?


**The Ocean's Agony**

 **sladespeare**

 **Pairing: Percabeth**

 **Summary: What would have happened if Percy hadn't jumped into Tartarus to save Annabeth?**

* * *

It all seemed to happened in slow motion.

Arms reached out to hold the sea Prince back, and a loud, agonized sped from his throat as he saw the girl he loved most fall into the pits of Tartarus. His name rang out in the silent air, and his blue eyes darkened with rage.

"Nico," he muttered. "Let me go!"

Percy began struggling. Hazel rushed in to help her brother, knowing the son of Poseidon was extremely powerful when he was angry. Skeleton arms erupted from the ground, keeping Percy rooted to his place at the edge of the pit opening, but that didn't keep him from trying to break free.

"Percy, please, stop this!" Hazel cried.

"I have to save her!" Percy yelled. He escaped the arms holding him down, and jumped into the opening. His eyes flitted around the darkness, looking for a familiar mop of 0blonde hair, but there was nothing. A piercing scream filled the wide tunnel, and his eyes widened. "Annabeth!"

"Percy Jackson!" Someone above him roared.

There was a fluttering of wings below him, and a giant eagle swooped down, catching him before he fell. Jason helped Frank fly Percy out, and the black haired demigod fell on his face. Nick saw him rise, and he backed away a little. Hazel kneeled down, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Percy, I'm so sorry..." she whispered.

"She's gone," Percy said, his eyes somewhere far off as if he were in a trance. "Annabeth..." Tears began falling from his eyes, rolling down his face and hitting the earth. Frank looked down at the ground, a scowl permanently etched into his and Leo's face. The elvish Latino stared into the pit entrance."

"Gaea, this is all your fault," the imp muttered.

Nico's eyes widened. He felt a pull in his body, and he stumbled onto the ground, falling on his knees. It was unmistakable. He felt the exact same thing when Bianca died. A downward tug on his soul, an inexplicable sadness filling his entire being. Annabeth Chase was no longer alive.

"Neeks...what's wrong..?" Jason asked quietly.

"She's dead," Nico replied sadly. "The fall killed her. I can feel it."

At those words, Percy's head snapped upwards. His blue-green eyes clouded over, filling with rage; if one looked into them, they could see the reflection of the sea crashing violently. Piper, who had been standing near the ocean, screamed. The water was slowly rising, consuming everything in its path.

"She's...dead.." he seethed.

"We need to get back to the Argo II," Piper said. "I don't know what's happening, but the water..."

"She's dead."

"Percy..." Hazel whispered.

"GAEA, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

The others jumped back at the Sea Prince's outrage. Jason and Frank nodded, grabbing both of Percy's arms and proceeding in dragging him to the ship. Percy continued to scream into the sky all the less. Piper began to cry, holding onto Hazel, who wailed. Nico turned away, covering his mouth.

"I'LL RIP YOU APART LIMB FROM LIMB! I SWEAR TO GODS, I WILL MAKE YOUR DEATH SO PAINFUL YOU'LL NEVER WANT TO COME BACK FROM TARTARUS! YOU HEAR ME, GAEA! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Pipes burst, the sea roared, the clouds darkened. With misty eyes, Leo set to repairing the ship, taking hammers and nails out of his magic toolbelt and speedily running to the bottom of the ship. Jason saw fountains miles away explode, hearing the screaming of the people running around the city. His grip on Percy tightened.

"Perce," he croaked.

"I'm going to kill her," the other gritted through his teeth.

Frank and Jason set him down on the bed in his cabin. Percy glanced at them, and he snapped. He burst out crying, sobs racking his built frame. Jason bit his lip, tears threatening to start falling. Frank sat down and hugged the boy.

"I loved her..." Percy whispered. "I never told her I love her..."

Percy felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He turned, but his bleary vision only allowed him to see a faint silhouette behind him. The person kissed him, mouthing the words "I love you too" against his neck before disappearing.

He broke down again.

* * *

A cry escaped the woman below him. Dark eyes narrowed as the panting seemed to slow, as if the breath of the woman was escaping her body, leaving her to choke without air. The young, black haired man raised a pen, clicking the tip. It turned into a sword, hovering above the woman's chest.

"This for everyone you killed," he muttered before bringing the sword down.

A piercing scream shook the earth.


End file.
